A new-born baby is very difficult to take care of. In winter, it is necessary to keep a warm environment for the baby by air-conditioning or covering the baby with a quilt, but conditioned air is generally too dry for a baby, and a quilt may sometimes cover the nose of the baby and cause breathing problem. In summer, a baby covered with a quilt may generate heat rashes, but a baby without a quilt may catch cold easily. Parents usually put the playpen for a baby in their bedroom, but the low temperature of an air-conditioned environment for parents in summer may not suitable to a baby.
There is no known product in the market which can provide clean air of constant temperature and constant moisture when coverring a lying baby to avoid diseases caused by smoke, dust, pollen, etc.